


Faron

by RidetheRain



Series: Balancing Act [7]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Camping, Faron!Link, Gen, Pre-Calamity (Legend of Zelda), faron - Freeform, smudge sticks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidetheRain/pseuds/RidetheRain
Summary: Link and Zelda camp out on their way to the Spring of Courage. Zelda gets a taste of what her Appointed Knight is like when he's in his native wildlands.
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Balancing Act [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044972
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	Faron

For the first time since Link became my appointed knight, we were traveling on a path that would require us to spend nights in the wild. Usually, we stopped at towns with inns or stable waypoints. The forests of Faron were dense and difficult to travel through. It was easy to get lost or wander off the path when an unanticipated mist rose or a freak downpour broke overhead. Travelers avoided the forest and waypoints for travelers were neglected. It was a dangerous road and I was glad of Link's protection and his confidence.

I was still working on the new leaf we turned over together. I was trying not to invade his privacy, but he was so reticent that every question I asked felt personal. And now we were wandering through a terrifying, disorienting forest that he seemed to have no trouble navigating.

"Have you heard the stories of this forest?" I asked him. "That the mists rise and travelers step off the path, never to be seen again?"

He glanced at me with a slight smile.

"Yes, my Lady. The stories are true. Unwelcome wanderers will not make it to their destinations here. But don't worry, you're with me."

I had no idea what to make of that and told him so.

"I'm of Faron, my Lady. This forest is my home. My ancestors lived deep in the wood. I plan for us to camp in their ruins tonight. The forest doesn't harm her children. Stay close to me and she'll protect you as well."

It seemed that all I would get out of him would be cryptic warnings and stories for children. He seemed to genuinely believe what he said. He was so serious even after the tension between us thawed. It was unlikely to be a joke. I closed the distance between us minutely and he made no comment.

Link led us for hours. Occasionally he would stop and help me over a particularly troublesome tree root or pull us up short to climb a tree to look around the treetops. I was exhausted by the time he pulled me off the path entirely and into a dark cave. He pulled his pack from his belt and dumped it unceremoniously to the ground before digging through it.

"I thought we were camping in ruins tonight. There's still enough light to travel a little further if it's nearby."

The surprised look on his face told me to look closer at my surroundings. I squinted at the mouth of the cave and found that it was a real carved mouth with teeth. The walls had rough scrapes and patterned etchings. I traced one of the designs with my finger and looked at Link.

He pulled up short from where he was coaxing a small spark into a flame. He looked at where my fingers connected to the wall before nodding slightly and unstrapping the leather guard he keeps on his sword-arm. He pulled the guard and the cloth cushion underneath off his arm before tugging on his linen sleeve to pull up to his elbow. There, circling his forearm, was the same pattern.

"I got this just before I was taken from Hateno to become part of the Hylian army." He traced the tattoo with one finger while he spoke. "It's a Zonai design as you have discovered."

I nodded and continued to explore the cave. When I returned to the mouth the fire was crackling cheerfully and Link was nowhere in sight. I laid our sleeping rolls near enough to the fire for warmth and ventured outside. There was a tiny stream that I settled near so that I could use my cupped hands to splash my face and arms with water. I dampened a cloth to get the worst of the dirt from my face before refilling our waterskins.

Link was gone for a long time. Long enough that I pulled out my notebook and began recording some of my observations of the Faron ruins that I could see. They weren't as technologically advanced as the ancient Sheikah and were often referred to as barbarians in the ancient texts that I have read, but the pictograms showed that they were simply different. Less reliant on technology and more reliant on magic and the supernatural.

I was absorbed in my work went Link made it back to camp. He was in his Faron tunic. It looked green when I had seen it last in the desert, but now I could hardly put a single color to it. Threads matched every color of the forest landscape and Link blended in as if he was part of the trees and stones. He had a small hunting bow slung across his back and a string of fowl in his hands.

It struck me at that moment how capable Link was able to be out in this wilderness. I followed roads and maps, stopped at inns, and purchased food. Link had spent the entire day walking us through a dense forest and finding paths that seemed to be frequented only by animals. He was able to build a fire despite the damp wood, hunt food, and generally blend into his surroundings. The image of a Knight in shining plate armor was crushed under this competent and somewhat dangerous Faron man. He even looked more relaxed.

I wondered if he also saw two people when he looked at me. Which overpowered which? Was I a Princess that sometimes pretended at being a scholar? Or was I a field researcher that was occasionally stuffed in a dress and crowned? I didn't voice my thoughts and instead sat down next to Link to help him prepare our dinner.

He pulled some of the feathers from the birds and bundled them with some herbs at his waist before tossing all the excess into the fire. He muttered something under his breath in a language I identified as ancient Zonai.

He was a surprisingly good cook. He had picked a few radishes to complement the fowl and we had a little feast. Another skill suited to the man of the forest.

"Where did you learn to cook?" I asked.

"My mother taught me. Or rather, she taught my little sister and I was often nearby." He smiled softly at some memory. "She would be shocked to discover that I am cooking for royalty."

I rolled my eyes dramatically at him.

"Well, if we ever meet, I will be sure to inform her that I require a diverse set of skills in my knight attendants."

"I'm sure she would be horrified that I didn't think to bring a chef along with us. You'll have her angry with me for weeks."

We both laughed. I can't imagine anyone angry at Link. He is so universally beloved by the people of Hyrule.

"I didn't know you had a sister..." I trailed off, thinking better of my question.

"Yes, Lana. She's a sweet girl and too clever by half. My mother keeps her on a tight leash, but she has the same habit of slipping away from her minders that you seem afflicted with." His voice was bland and his face expressionless. His eyes crinkled and gave him away though.

"Terrible man, I will remember your teasing, and should I ever meet your sister, we will make you regret your words!"

"I apologize for my offenses, my Lady. I shall endeavor to be kinder in the future." His laughter reached his voice finally and I determined that the conversation was a success for the day.

We lapsed to silence and I readied for bed. Link stood and took the feather and herbs from his belt before lighting the ends using the campfire. Curiously, he began to walk a guardsman's defensive circuit of the mouth of the dragon-cave before tossing the lot in the fire. I believe I just witnessed Link saining the cave. I had heard that some of the southern Hylians practiced the mysterious traditions of the Zonai, but it never occurred to me that Link would be one of those Hylians. I had never before seen him outside of his knight persona. It was like meeting an all-new person.

"What are you protecting us against?"

He looked up in surprise before scuffing his boot and rubbing at the back of his head.

"You recognize the charm?"

"Charms aren't real," I said dismissively, "But I'm familiar with the ritual actions."

He frowned at me, but nodded and stepped aside to sit on his sleeping roll without answering my question.

I awoke in the morning to Link quietly packing up the small camp. He had left a bowl of cold rice and fowl near where the campfire had been and my ceremonial gown and adornments were folded neatly nearby. I slipped into the clothing and scarfed the food as quickly as possible. I needed to spend as much time in the Spring as possible.

"My Lady, I want to show you something before we depart." Link spoke softly into the oddly still air of the morning.

He pulled me gently to the edge of the dragon-cave and silently pointed to paw prints that circled the clearing and paced near the entrance of our shelter. The prints tread a line back and forth at the opening, but never crossed the invisible barrier Link had walked the night before. "I was protecting us from wolves."

**Author's Note:**

> My take on Faron!Link is inspired by various Irish folk stories that I learned about in my religious studies classes years ago in college. Irish folklore is a fascinating mix of sad tragedies and hilarious comedies, histories of great men and the courage of the ordinary man, and of magic. I just barely touch on my whole headcannon, but I'd be happy to write more if it's something people would like to read. I think most Faron!Link interpretations have a more low-technological tribal vibe (probably due to the "Barbarian" Armor) which is a lot of fun to read.
> 
> I had this idea of the Zonai being more similar to druidic societies as they were prior to christian missionary efforts (based on the remaining stone structures and dichotomy of magic vs technology between the Zonai and Ancient Shiekah. It's not a perfect match, of course, but the Zonai did eventually "disappear" so maybe there is something sinister to uncover). I envision Link's Faron roots to be a version of this ancient culture after is has changed and evolved over thousands of years.
> 
> Anyway, let me know if there's any interest. Right now I just have this massive word document of my crazy notes and ideas. I don't really have a plot yet since I can decide if I'm more interested in the Zonai or the Faron version of this whole idea.
> 
> Gosh, that was probably a bit much for an AN.


End file.
